Ghost
by Pizzapug789
Summary: What happens when the notorious insane murderer known as Ghost gets captured by none other than Rogue. And for punishment for her crimes she has to become a member of sabertooth and work for good. Will Ghost be able to change her ways or will she go back to the gruesome lifestyle she lived before , and what are these strange feelings that she feels for Rogue. (OC x Rogue)
1. Chapter 1

Normal p.o.v

all rogue wanted to do was to take a request with out his annoying best friend. But today sting was at a guild master's meeting which ment sting was gone. Rogue looked at the request board , his eyes scanned each request being an S class mage he could take harder missions. he searched the request board before he found the perfect job.

 _(S class) take down notorious dark mage_

 _go to crocus and hunt and bring in dark mage alive. dark mage goes_

 _by the name Ghost and is known for his brutal and disturbing ways_

 _of killing. looks are not known. none that have gone to take down this_

 _mage returns alive. Ghost takes pleasure in leaving the bloodied and_

 _warped bodies on the doorsteps of the person's loved ones. please_

 _take down mage. Ghost has even managed to kill the hungry wolf tribe_

 _aka executioners whom specialize in taking down villains. is known to_

 _be insane._

 _looks: unknown_

 _Gender: unknown_

 _Magic: unknown_

 _murder count: over 100_

 _please come as soon as mage receives this ,_

 _reward: 1,000,000 jewel_

 _sincerely ,_

 _Magic council._

Rogue was interested a mage that no-one knew anything about and that person was insane. there was no way in hell that Rogue was going to pass up this request. of course Frosch would have to stay at the guild but still it seemed like an interesting request. he showed the request to Crystal , a girl with shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes that copied down requests. Crystal wished him luck as Rogue walked out of the guild and made his way to crocus. and after 3 torturing hours on a train he finally arrived at crocus. he met with the requester then went on his way. he was walking through a dark forest when he heard singing.

 _my friends don't walk they run_

 _skinny dipping in rabbit holes for fun_

 _popping , popping balloons with guns_

 _getting high off of helium_

 _we paint white roses red , each shade from a different person's head_

 _this dream , dream is a killer_

 _getting drunk with a blue caterpillar_

 _I'm peeling the skin off my face_

 _cause I really hate being safe_

 _the normals they make me afraid_

 _the crazies they make me feel sane_

 _I'm nuts , baby I'm mad_

 _the craziest friend you've ever had_

 _you think I'm psycho you think I'm gone_

 _tell the psychiatrist something is wrong_

 _over the bend entirely bonkers_

 _you like me best when I'm off my rocker_

 _tell you a secret I'm not alarmed_

 _so what if I'm crazy , the best people are_

 _all the best people are crazy , all the best people are_

 _where is my prescription , doctor doctor please listen_

 _my brain is scattered_

 _you can be Alice I'll be the mad hatter_

 _I'm peeling the skin off my face_

 _cause I really hate being safe_

 _the normals they make me afraid_

 _the crazies they make me feel sane_

 _I'm nuts , baby I'm mad_

 _the craziest friend that you've ever had_

 _you think I'm psycho you think I'm gone_

 _tell the psychiatrist something is wrong_

 _over the bend entirely bonkers_

 _you like me best when I'm off my rocker_

 _tell you a secret I'm not alarmed_

 _so what if I'm crazy , the best people are_

 _you think I'm crazy you think I'm gone_

 _so what if I'm crazy the best people are_

 _and I think your crazy too , I know your gone_

 _it's probably the reason that we get along_

 _I'm nuts baby I'm mad_

 _the craziest friend that you've ever had_

 _you think I'm psycho you think I'm gone_

 _tell the psychiatrist something is wrong_

 _over the bend entirely bonkers_

 _you like me best when I'm off my rocker_

 _tell you a secret I'm not alarmed_

 _so what if I'm crazy all the best people are_

 _all the best people are crazy_

 _all the best people are_

 _all the best people are crazy_

 _all the best people are_

 _[ mad hatter : Melanie Martinez ]_

the singing slightly creeped Rogue out. but what confused him was that the voice was feminine. but then all of a sudden a cloaked figure popped out of the trees above him. the girl was swinging by her legs upside down. Rogue couldn't see her face all he could see were some blazing red eyes before the figure said in a sing song voice that was clearly a girl's , "hey Reaper come look at this we've got some new prey" with that the girl burst into insane and very much creepy laughter , before a bloody chain sickle appeared in her hands. "Yay more prey for Ghost! this is gonna be fun" the girl said cheering as I realized something.

' _Ghost is a girl?!"_


	2. The punishment of Ghost

Ghost p.o.v

I was still upside down looking at the dark haired man.

 **kill him** the voice said.

"Ok the voice is telling me to kill you now" I giggled at the man as I slid off the branch onto the ground. I landed on all fours then stood up swinging the bloody blade on its chain.

"SHADOW DRAGON ROAR" a roar of shadows flew at me but just before the roar hit me I ate it.

"What?!" The man growled. I just smiled.

"You silly , silly boy don't you know that shadows are included in my magic isn't that right voice?"

 **right now stop fooling around and kill him**

"ok voice" the man looked confused. I was confused as well doesn't he hear the voice.

"Lets make a bet" I smiled creepily.

"A bet?" The man asked.

"Why yes if I knock you out I get to kill you" the man's crimson eyes widened before he growled ,

"And if I knock you out?"

"Well if you manage to knock me out , reaper will tell you my past but not my name , and you can turn me in deal" I stuck put my hand. The man apprehensivly shook my hand cause he knew that I was going to go through with the bet weather he liked it or not.

"Battle begin" I sang. He ran at me with a shadow Dragon iron fist. But I easily blocked it. He kept coming at me with different moves but I continued to block them with little to no trouble. But after he came at me with a shadow covered fist I concentrated on covering my fist in a black and red substance. I then yelled ,

"Hell dragon's torturing fist" I then punched the man strait in the stomach. I stood over him prepared with another 'hell dragon's torturing fist' when a beam of light hit me put of nowhere.

Rogue p.o.v

I stared as Ghost got hit with a very familiar roar. Of course I was right as Sting stood over me and offered me a hand.

"Need some help?" He said. I took his hand and he pulled me up. I stood up brushed myself off. I then walked towards Ghost's unconscious body. Her cloak had been burned off and she looked rather innocent instead of insane when unconscious. Sting made a motion as to pick her up but then I said ,

"Wait before we caught she made a bet if she knocked me out she gets to kill me but since we knocked her out we get to hear her backstory from somebody called Reaper and we get to turn her in."

"Then where's this Reaper?"

"Right here" a voice said and a pitch black exceed walked out of some bushes. Reaper's blood red eyes matched Ghost's as she stepped forward and said ,

"I guess I have to tell you her backstory" Reaper walked over to the unnaturally pale petite girl. Me and Sting nodded as Reaper turned around sharply. " you see I have been with Ghost since she was five but I know her _entire_ story perfectly. You see ever since Ghost was born she had always been ... different. Starting at the age of two her parents began to abuse and beat her. She hadn't always been Insane. You see her parents kept Ghost in the basement tied to a wall with shackles. Because of those shackles she couldn't move more than five feet away from the wall. There was no window in the basement so she had never seen daylight. One day when she was five her parents put my egg down in the basement for her to eat. They had hoped that by eating the egg she would get sick and die , but she never ate my egg instead she cared for it. Then one day I hatched and she was so overjoyed. She named me Reaper cause she thought it was a cool name. She always hid me from her parents so that they wouldn't kill me. But then when she was seven her parents aloud the villagers and their children to come down and take turns beating her. Some of them verbally abused her."

"So what your saying is that she was abused as a child?" Asked sting , "yes now let me continue" Reaper snapped before continuing ,

" She slowly started to lose her sanity and before I knew it the sweet little girl I once knew was gone and replaced with a bloodthirsty murderer. One day when she was eight Ghost noticed that a knife was within reach she grabbed it and when her parents came out to beat her she killed them. She stole the key to her shackles from them and unlocked herself. As soon as she got outside it started to rain which was lucky for her because if it was sunny it is likely that she would have been temporarily blinded to say the least. She had grabbed me from the basement. I was surprised when she didn't kill me instead she hugged me then then said that it was time to punish the villagers. So by the end of that day not a man , woman , or child survived her killing spree. After that she was found by poltergeist the death/hell Dragon. She trained under him. I thought that the training would give her back her sanity but it only got worse. Soon the only time that she was remotely sane was when she alone with me. when her Dragon left she just started to kill everyone she sees in this forest. When she realized what she had done during those times she would pray. Not for herself , no she prayed for the people she killed. She would then put the bodies on the loved ones doorsteps. When she did that it was never a sick joke. She did it so that their family could give that person a Farwell. She has never seen the sunlight except for those five minute time every day when she would go out in broad daylight just to make sure if she ever left the forest she wouldn't be blinded. I mean look around this forest is so dense and no sunlight finds it's way into here. You know if she was sane right now you would think that's she's the kindest and sweetest person alive. I have been trying to get her back her sanity and it's sort of working. I mean sometimes she will become her old sweet self and tell me that it's the voice that's telling her to do the things that she does. It's an improvement , not a big one but still an improvement." Me and sting stared at her before I said ,

"I feel kinda sorry for Ghost now"

"You should" reaper stated."now let's get her to the magic council" she added.

~ time skip ~

Reaper had just finished explaining Ghost's past to the magic council.

"Hmmmm" one of the magic council men said. "Give us five minutes to think about this" the magic council people huddled up and started to whisper. Not even my Dragon slayer senses could pick up what they were saying.

"We have decided on a punishment" an elderly man started before a young woman finished his sentence ,

"She will stay at sabertooth for a year and if she gains back her sanity she will be aloud to stay at sabertooth , but if she is still insane by the end of the year she will be locked up for her crimes"

"Understood" said sting as we carried Ghost's unconscious body to sabertooth.


	3. The 'crushing' truth

Ghost p.o.v

When I woke up I was in a hall. "Hey" a voice said behind me. I didn't jump I just turned around with a creepy smile.

"Yes" I sang. It was the man I fought before.

"Um my name is Rogue and this is Sting." Rogue said pointing at the blond known as Sting. He then proceeded to tell me about my punishment. I accepted and got a sabertooth guildmark in red on my right arm just below my shoulder. When they finished giving me the guild Mark I giggled , jumped up and grabbed a beam from the rafters. I pulled myself up and started to slink amongst the beams. I then started to sing ,

We got the world

"They say that your a freak when we're having fun ,

Say you must be high when we're spreading love ,

But we're just living life and we'll never stop ,

We got the world , we got the w-" "CRASH" the doors to the guild hall. A pink haired man charged in and yelled ,

"sting heard you became master sooooooooooooooooooooooo ... FIGHT ME!"

"Ok" sting said slipping into a defensive stance. They then started to battle. I hopped over to the beams above them then I lay down and watched. After a while of the fighting Natsu fired a 'fire dragon's roar' and sting punched him in the jaw , forcing Natsu's roar to be aimed straight at me. I scambled get away but I was too slow and the beam was severed and it fell bringing itself , me and other beams with it. As I crashed to the ground other beams fell onto me keeping me from view. I let out a scream that sounded like bloody murder as a rather large beam fell onto my leg with a sickening crunch. Tears pooled in my eyes then slipped down my face as my breathing became labored with pain and the fact that a beam was on my back so it was becoming hard to breath.

"Help ... me ..." I gasped as I tried to free myself only to stop and scream in agony as more pain filled my left leg. I felt blood seep from my leg and cover me in its metallic smell and it's sticky feel. Black dots were clouding my vision as the weight on my back was lifted. Slowly but surely all of the beams on me except for the one on my leg , were gone. I mustered up the rest of my strength to look up at my savior.

"Rogue" I rasped as blood began to trickle down from my mouth. My silky white hair was now stained with blood ... my blood. I then let out a blood curdling shriek as Rogue lifted up the beam on my leg.

"Oh my god" whispered Rogue as he stared at me leg. I looked back and began to with I didn't. I have brutally slaughtered , and I'm insane but this was the most sickening sight that I have ever seen. My leg was twisted and warped , Patches of flesh were missing and my bone was sticking out of my skin. More tears feel from my eyes as I stared at my mangled leg. Reaper flew in front of my face and cupped my face with her paws she looked me straight in the eye and said ,

"She's sane for now , we should get her to the infirmary right away." I then started to sob. Tears were streaming down my face and I was still in a lot of pain. I let out a strangled cry of pain as Rogue picked me up and walked to the infirmary. He carefully placed me on the bed as I tried my bed to keep from letting out a pain filled screech. I let out a small whimper. I have never felt so weak. I felt like the voice would be gone for a bit but it would be back. Rogue sat at a chair beside me bed as I let out another whimper of pain. Rogue put his hand on the side of my face and wiped my tears away with his thumb. My eyes widened as he did this. I then stopped crying. A nurse then walked in as Rogue withdrew his hand.

"Could you walk out for a second" she asked Rogue. He nodded and stepped out of the room.

"Ok dear my name is nurse Holly. And I'm really sorry but this is going to hurt ... a lot." She then raised her hands in front of her and they glowed a soft pink and my leg glowed the exact same color. I then let out screams and screeches of agony. The pain was filling me to the brim it was like fire was burned the outside and inside of my leg. It felt like someone was slowly chopping off my leg. The pain was unimaginable I shrieked I'm pain but then , the burning sensation sent down and soon I could feel no pain. I looked down at my leg. It was still had dried and new blood on it but the bone was now in my leg where it belongs , my missing patches of flesh returned , and my leg was no longer twisted.

"You can come in now" the brown haired nurse called. Rogue walked in and stared at my leg. He let out a sigh of relief.

"What" I asked.

"Nothing" was what he responded with. I shrugged. I then wiped my face clean of tears. I then brought all of my hair to my face to examine it. Rogue stared.

"How much blood did you lose?" He asked. That was when the nurse cut in.

"She lost a lot of blood and she shouldn't walk for a couple of weeks because I may have saved her leg but it will still hurt like heck whenever you put pressure on it for the next couple weeks. Okay?"

"Okay" I sighed. Holly then walked out leaving me alone with Rogue.

"Did anyone else get hurt" I asked.

"No you were the only one hit."

"Good" I stared at the wall opposite of me.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GOOD?!" Rogue roared.

"Look I know when the voice comes back and I go insane again I will sound like I love violence but when I'm sane ... I hate seeing people get hurt I'd rather me get crushed than anyone else." Rogue just stared before whispering ,

"I still could have protected you"

"No you couldn't have"

"Yes I could , you know that!"

"No you already did protect me"

"No I didn't"

"Who pulled me out of the rubble?" I barked. Rogue looked down before saying ,

"Me"

"And who took me to the infirmary?"

"Me"

"See you did protect and don't act like you didn't know that" I glared at Rogue.

"Fine" Rogue sighed defeated. I yawned before saying ,

"Now don't you ... 'yawn' ... forget ... 'yawn' ... that..." I say Rogue smile softly as I drifted to sleep.


	4. The strength of one

Ghost p.o.v

When I woke up both sting and Rogue were sitting in the chairs beside my bed. Sting then noticed that I was awake and nudged Rogue. Rogue looked up then his eyes snapped to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Hey Ghost how old are you? Cause you look around thirteen or fourteen , I don't want to assume anything. But your fourteen right?" My right eye twitched.

"What?!" I growled my voice was filled with venom and malice.

"It's just you're so short and tiny that you look fourteen." Sting squeaked cowering under my disapproving gaze. I took a deep breath trying to stay calm as I said.

"Sting dear ," Sting relaxed at the sound of dear thinking he was off the hook before I continued ," I AM SEVENTEEN F***ING YEARS OLD!" I roared. Sting continued to cower as he whispered ,

"So you're not fourteen?" That was it for me ignoring the pain in my left leg , I launched myself off the bed at Sting until Rogue leapt forward and held me back.

"Let me go! Let me go! He needs punishment! LET ME GO!" I screeched as I tried to claw Sting but I only managed to claw air. I then wiggled out of Rogue's arms and tackled Sting , Rogue then pulled me off of sting while I howled ,

"HOW DARE HE MAKE FUN OF MY HEIGHT! ROGUE LET ME GO!" Rogue remained silent as he kept me still. After a while I started to calm down Rogue sensing this let me go.

"Look Ghost" As soon as Sting said my name I hissed like a cat ," I'm sorry I didn't mean to make fun of your height , forgive me?" I hissed once again , then scoffed and turned away.

"Well that went well" said sting. I growled at the sound of his voice but then I froze as I heard.

 **kill him**

 _'WHAT?!'_ I thought.

 **kill him**

"uh Ghost you ok?" Sting said as I grasped my head trying to get rid of the voice.

 **kill him already , you dolt!**

"no" I whispered as I fell to the ground clutching my head trying to fight the voice.

' _NO I refuse'_ I thought.

 **kill him or I will kill him for you**

' _which one'_ I thought. I wouldn't kill either but I needed to know.

 **the one wearing black.**

"I can't ... no" I whispered. As I started writhing on the ground. Muffled shouts and yells echoed around me.

 **then I will have to do it for you**

"what" I breathed. Then I felt immense pain. I let out an ear splitting screech. I felt like I was being ripped from my own body I closed my eyes trying to dull the pain. The pain shot through me like a bullet leaving a blazing trail of agony. I then bad memories started fill my head like water fills a basin.

 _~flashback~_

 _"Play it!" My mother shouted as she sat on a comfortable chair on the other side of the basement as I sat at a dusty old piano._

 _"But it hurts mommy" a younger version of me said rubbing her raw fingers._

 _"PLAY IT NOW UNLESS YOU WANT TO HAVE DOUBLE THE BEATING!" My mother roared. She shivered but it wasn't cold that made her shiver it was fear._

 _"Y-yes mommy" the woman sitting in the chair looked furious ,_

 _"I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER. I mean who would want to be your mother anyway , you pathetic piece of trash!" Younger me let a few tears slip as she played. She played passing by , created by yiruma (without violin). She played do you? By yiruma , and the child played her own personal favorite , River flows in you , by Yiruma. By then her mother was satisfied and made child ghost push the piano to her so she could put it on the far wall opposite of Ghost , so that Ghost could never play for her own enjoyment._

 _~flashback end~_

when I opened my eyes again I screamed in horror. I was transparent and almost ghost like ... and my body was right across from me. My body had been taken from me by the voice and now I'm nothing. I have no body. I have no voice , oh I could still talk but the others couldn't hear me. I know that because they didn't react to my scream at all. I started to hyperventilate. I crawled into a ball and slowly rocked in a fetal position singing softly to myself. I stayed like that for a while before I heard a loud ,

"Uh Ghost , WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Sting yelled nervously.

"Getting rid of you once and for all." My body that was controlled my the voice said in a raspy voice. She requiped a scythe and tried to behead Rogue. But he jumped out of the way just in time. Fury then filled me to the brim as she managed to knock both Sting and Rogue to the ground. My body raised the scythe above her head just before I jumped in front of Sting and Rogue.

Rogue p.o.v

I stared as Ghost raised the scythe above her head. There was something off about Ghost but I just can't place it. Ghost brought down the scythe preparing to behead us as a barrier of red and black appeared in front of us. Saving us from the blow. I saw an outline in the light of the shield. It looked suspiciously like Ghost. Ghost looked annoyed as she slashed with the scythe again. I tried the get up but I was knocked down again but this time with a gash deeply cut in my arm. She jabbed with the scythe only to be blocked with a pure white scythe. The user's of the scythes , one visible one not , started to attack each other. Ghost said nothing as she attacked our invisible savior. I then heard one voice that echoed throughout the room ,

"GIVE ME BACK MY BODY!" A transparent Ghost then became visible as she tried to attack the other Ghost with her white scythe.

"You" The transparent Ghost yelled slashing.

"Made" she cut a gash in her other self's face.

"Me" transparent Ghost then kicked the imposter Ghost in the jaw.

"REMEMBER!" She then brought the handle (handle not the blade) of the scythe right into her other self's temple. The imposter then fainted. As she fainted a red mist came from the imposter. And transparent Ghost flickered before disappearing. As soon as transparent Ghost disappeared the solid looking Ghost woke up. She stood up and limped toward us as the scythe in her hands disappeared and she fell unconscious again as tears fell down her porcelain face. As Sting left the room to inform the guild about what just happened , I picked up ghost and placed her on the bed. I then fell into one of the chairs and exhausted from today's events I fell asleep.


End file.
